Clementine (Gra wideo)
Clementine, przez swoich towarzyszy nazywana Clem jest jedną z głównych postaci The Walking Dead: Season One oraz protagonistką The Walking Dead: Season Two. Dziewczyna pomimo wieku potrafi się obronić i przetrwać. Po utracie najbliższych osób staje się bardziej dojrzała i dzielnie pokonuje niebezpieczeństwa post-apokaliptycznego świata. Charakter Clementine jak na swój wiek wykazuje niezwykłą inteligencję i dojrzałość, najprawdopodobniej z powodu środowiska w którym dorasta. Przed apokalipsą uczęszczała do pierwszej klasy, o której mówiła że była "łatwa". Jej inteligencję widać w wielu scenach w grze, gdzie często kogoś ratuje, np. w aptece gdy Lee trzyma drzwi przed szwendaczami, Clementine szybko podaje mu drewnianą laskę jego ojca. W porównianiu do Ducka Clem bardziej zdaje sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństw i aktualnych problemów w grupie, takich jak walka o władzę Lilly i Kenny'ego. Clementine jest miłą i życzliwą osobą, zachowuje maniery podczas rozmowy ze starszymi ludźmi, jest również uczciwa, co widać chociażby gdy grupa natrafia na furgonetkę pełną zapasów, Clementine nie chcę zabierać tych rzeczy, twierdząc że ich właściciele mogą wkrótce wrócić. Pomimo że nie zawsze zgadzała się z wyborami Lee, traktowała go jak ojca, ufała mu i widziała w nim postać, która się nią zaopiekuje bez znaczenia co będzie się działo. W wielu miejscach w grze widać jak Clementine używa tego, czego nauczył ją Lee. Po zobaczeniu swoich rodziców przemienionych w zombie, została zmuszona do zastrzelenia lub zostawienia Lee, a po tym jak Omid został zastrzelony straciła wszystko co cenne w jej życiu. Nie więcej niż po roku, te wydarzenia zmieniły jej charakter. Nie ma już idealistycznych poglądów na otaczający ją świat, a jedynie próbuje przeżyć. Stała się bardziej przygotowana i skłonna do bronienia się przed atakującymi. Z powodu jej wieku, musiała być bardziej zaradna niż silna. Dzięki wyborom gracza, mogła być chłodna i agresywna do obcych ludzi, lub miła i przyjazna pokazując że jako nieliczna zachowała cząstkę człowieczeństwa. Dojrzałość Clementine może być postrzegana przez inne postacie, np. wtedy gdy Rebecca lub Sarita proszą ja o radę, lub gdy Walter mówi do niej jak do dorosłej osoby jaki jest świat post-apokalistyczny. Przed apokalipsą Georgia Clementine pochodzi z kochającej rodziny. Miała chomika, dopóki ten nie uciekł. Pewnej nocy otworzył drzwiczki, a rano rodzina zobaczyła że zjadł ćwierć pudełka ciastek. Była w pierwszej klasie, którą uznała za "łatwą". Jest inteligenta i potrafi sama zorganizować sobie wolny czas np. - spędzając całe dnie na opracowywaniu różnych opowieści lub siedzieć w domku na drzewie zamiast bawić się lalkami lub oglądać bajki. Grała również w piłkę nożną, ale przyznała że jej nie lubi. W sezonie drugim, Clementine mówi dla Sary że lubi czytać książki. Gdy ona i Lee przybyli do Crawford, siedzi na jednym z biurek i wyjawia Lee, że tęskni za szkołą, ale w epizodzie Bez Odwrotu w jej śnie, mówi że nie lubi matematyki. Czasami przed apokalipsą jej rodzice wyjeżdżali do Sawanny, zostawiając Clementine z opiekunką imieniem Sandra. Podczas nieobecności rodziców, Sandra pilnowała jej cały dzień. Clementine i Sandra bawiły się w grę, gdzie były "sekretnymi siostrami". Po apokalipsie Sezon 1 Nowy Dzień Clementine pierwszy raz pojawia się po tym, gdy Lee strzela w głowę przemienionemu w zombie policjantowi. Wtedy Lee mówi do Clementine (nie wiedząc jeszcze kim ona jest) żeby sprowadziła pomoc, jednak w tym momencie przybywają szwendacze, a dziewczyna ucieka. Później jest w swoim domku na drzewie, gdzie ukrywała się przed szwendaczami już od kilku dni. Sandra, jej opiekunka, nie miała zbyt dużo szczęścia i została ugryziona przez szwendacza. Clementine wspomniała, że kilka dni temu słyszała jej krzyk. Trochę później, jakiś mężczyzna włamywał się do jej domu, więc mógł ukraść np. telewizor, ale szwendacze go odstraszyły. Została znaleziona przez Lee, który szukał pomocy w jej domu. Myślała o zrzuceniu mu młotka na głowę, myśląc że jest złodziejem, jak poprzedni człowiek. Po zabiciu zmienionej w szwendacza Sandry, powiedział że będzie się nią opiekował aż nie znajdą jej rodziców. Lee czuł się odpowiedzialny za małą Clementine, jednak miał pewne obawy. Po opuszczeniu domu, pomogli Shawn'owi i Chet'owi oczyścić drogę, tak aby samochód mógł wyjechać, po czym pojechali wraz z Shawnem na farmę jego ojca. Shawn błędnie myślał, że Clem jest córką Lee, jednak gdy dowiaduje się że to nieprawda, pyta Lee skąd ją zna. Kiedy Shawn opowiada swojemu ojcu historię Lee, Hershel pyta Clem czy zna tego człowieka, na co odpowiada tak. Następnego ranka Clementine i Lee spotykają Kenny'ego i jego żonę, Katję, z ich synem Duckiem. Clementine zaprzyjaźniła się z Katją niemal natychmiast, widząc w niej kogoś, kto może się nią opiekować tak samo jak Lee. Clem jest także świadkiem ataku szwendaczy na farmę, gdzie umiera Shawn, za co Hershel obwinia Kenny'ego i ewentualnie Lee. Po tym Hershel każe się wynosić wszystkim z farmy, a Kenny oferuje Lee żeby pojechali z nimi do Macon, rodzinnego miasta Lee, którą ten akceptuje. Po dotarciu do apteki cały czas przesiaduje przed ladą lub pomaga lee w odsunięciu biurka.Podczas ataku trupów na aptekę stara się uciec lecz łapie ją za nogę zombie, chwile później zostaje uratowana i razem uciekają. Jest widoczna w epilogu odcinka 1. '' Spragnieni Pomocy''' Clementine pojawia się w motelu gdzie przebywa wraz z innymi ocalałymi, prosi Lee o odnalezienie jej czapki, przebywa na prawie centrum placu i rysuje z Duckiem. Można jej rozdać jedzenie. Wraz z innymi Clem trafia na farmę, przez większość czasu przebywa w stodole oraz (za dnia) obok huśtawki, oczywiście istnieje możliwość porozmawiania z nią a w końcu zada nam pytanie Lee czy naprawdę myślisz że wszystko będzie jak dawniej?. Po powrocie z tzw. polowania na bandytów, Clementine przebywa w stodole po wejściu do niej istnieje możliwość dania jej czapki na co zareaguje Znalazłeś ją zupełnie tak jak obiecałeś '', po czym się uśmiechnie. Zbliża się czas obiadu, Clem i inni udają się do kuchni, gdzie siadają do stołu i zaczynają jeść mięso, przerażony Lee wbiega do kuchni, wtedy mamy wybór można powstrzymać Clementine przed zjedzeniem mięsa Marka lub pozwolić jej na to (zwlekanie z zejściem na dół). Następnie, Kenny, Lee, Lilly, Larry i Clem zostali porwani i uwięzieni w chłodni. Lee i inni po śmierci Larr'ego muszą znaleźć drogę ucieczki. Clem z powodu jej małego wzrostu przechodzi przez szyb wentylacyjny i otwiera drzwi z drugiej strony. Po złapaniu w pułapkę Dannego, Clem zapamięta podjętą przez nas decyzję jeżeli go zabijemy krzyknie ''nie. Wraz z innymi opuszcza farmę. Po opuszczeniu farmy zmierza z innymi do motelu, po drodze spotykają samochód wypełniony zapasami, każdą naszą decyzje Clem zinterpretuje inaczej: Zabranie zapasów: Clementine nie cieszy się z podjętej przez nas decyzji, ale niechętnie zabiera czerwoną bluzę. Później Clementine będzie występowała w zabranym wcześniej ubraniu. Nie zabranie zapasów: Jeżeli Lee zdecyduje się by nie zabrać zapasów, Clementine będzie się cieszyła i uznawała Lee bardziej za swojego idola. Gdy nie zgodzimy się na zabranie zapasów z pojazdu , dziewczyna zostanie w zwykłej bluzce. Przed nami długa droga Clementine przebywa w motelu, odrysowując liścia z pod spodu kartki mówiąc iż nauczyła ją tego nauczycielka. Po powrocie Lee i Kenn'ego mówi iż Ben dał jej naklejki i użyła ich do ozdobienia krótkofalówki. Jeżeli w odcinku pierwszym pt. Nowy dzień uratowaliśmy Carley będzie możliwa opcja dialogowa, podczas której Lee wyjawi jej prawdę na swój temat na co ta odpowie swoim stoickim spokojem. W śledztwie prowadzonym przez Lee nie odgrywa ona większej roli, możemy ją co najwyżej spytać o różową kredę, wtedy odpowie nam że ją zgubiła. Podczas ucieczki z motelu spowodowanej przez napad bandytów udaje jej się uciec wraz z innymi. Później z resztą grupy trafia do opuszczonego pociągu. Dziewczyna wydaje się bardzo martwić losem ugryzionego Ducka, i dlatego też często o niego pyta. Po spotkaniu Chucka jest dla niego miła i wyjawia Lee że przypadł jej do gustu, otrzymuje od niego słodycze i wraca by usiąść obok Katji oraz Ducka. Trzeba znaleźć spawacz, Clementine i Lee udają się do małego domku nieopodal torów, wewnątrz budynku zastają kilka szwendaczy, których szybko pokonują, po walce wracają do pociągu by pomóc innym go uruchomić, by pojazd mógł ruszać dalej bez przeszkód. W epilogu widzimy śpiącą Clementine obok niej znajduje się krótkofalówka z której Lee i Kenny słyszą głos obcego który mówi:Nie mogę się doczekać twojego przyjazdu do Savany Clementine, mam twoich rodziców (...) Dalej widzimy tylko ją, a na jej tle wschodzące nad savvaną słońce. Za Każdym Rogiem Clementine wraz z pozostałymi występuje tuż na samym początku odcinka,i wędruje z resztą po opuszczonych ulicach miasta w celu odnalezienia portu z łodźmi.Prosi Lee o chwilowe potrzymanie krótkofalówki,wkródce z krótkofalówki nie sposób nie usłyszeć głosu obcego który mówi N''a waszym miejscu uciekałbym z drogi.Wkrótce Clem i reszta zostają zaatakowani przez zombie ale większości w tym jej na szczęście udaje sięuciec cało.'' Lee z Kennym muszą udać się na poszukiwanie łodzi,w tym celu chcą iść do pobliskiego portu.W trakcie rozmowy między nimi przychodzi Clementine i chce iść z nimi Lee niezależnie od kwesti odmówi by nie narażać jej w żadne niebezpieczeństwo. Następne jej wystąpienie będzie w małym stopniu zależne od tego co zrobimy: Lee dał się uderzyć Molly:Lee dał się uderzyć moli przez co pada na ziemie ta na niego wskakuje i chce go dobić jednak jej pomysł wypadł na niczym ponieważ po chwili wchodzi Clem i woła: NIEE!.Dalsza część konfliktu zmienia się w rozmowę.'' ''Lee nie dał się uderzyć Molly:Lee nie dał się uderzyć Molly i ją powala następnie celuje w nią bronią po czym Clementine mówi : LEE?.Molly wstaje a dalsza część konfliktu zmienia się w rozmowę'' Podczas gdy na Molly,Kennego,Lee,i ją napadają zombie wraz z Kennym i Molly udaje się jej uciec gdy odchodzi widzi jak Lee wchodzi do kanału by uciec. Gdy Lee wraca do domu nie może odnaleźć tam Clem sprawdza więc dwór tam ją znajduje ale znajdują też łódź. Po podjęciu decyzji o przeszukaniu Crowford,Lee nawiązuje rozmowę z Clementine w której ta prosi go o pójście z nim. Lee stoi teraz przed bardzo trudnym wyborem mianowicie pozwolić jej iść czy też nie. '''Nie pozwolić jej iść z nami:''Jeżeli wybierzemy iż Clementine nie powinna iść z nami ta smutna uda się na górę następnie będzie możliwy wybór dania jej broni czy kazania by się ukryła-'''Ten wybór w przyszłość będzie ukazany jako dobry. Pozwolić jej iść z nami:'''Lee zgadza się by Clementine udała się z nim i z resztą do crowford po wielu wątpliwościach sądzi iż pozostawienie jej samej jest niebezpieczne. Clementine w czasie swojego pobytu w Crowford przebywa w jednej z klas przedszkolnych i siedzi w jednej z rozmieszczonych tam ławek dla uczni.Jeżeli w odcinku 2 pt.Spragnieni pomocy nie rozmawialiśmy z nią gdy była na huśtawce zada nam to samo pytanie: Lee czy sądzisz że świat będzie jeszcze taki jak kiedyś?.Odpowiedzi są takie same jak w przypadku odcinka 2. Gdy Ben lekkomyślnie otwiera drzwi a zombie łapią Molly ta zabije go czym uratuje Molly(przeżyje niezależnie od wyboru) i razem z Lee uciekną. Wraz ze wszystkimi lub z większością udaje jej się uciec.-'''Ten wybór w przyszłości będzie ukazany jako zły Zostaje porwana i Lee podejrzewa o to Vernona to też z innymi lub sam udaje się do kostnicu i ku rozczarowaniu nikogo tam nie ma po chwili jednak odzywa się Clementine jednak jej głos się urywa. Nie mamy czasu Clementine mało występuje w tym odcinku jednakże jest wielokrotnie w nim wspominana,choćby na samym jego początku gdy Lee sam lub z resztą są w kostnicy,w dawnej kryjówce Vernona.Co ciekawe jeżeli na kwestie nieznajomego: TO NIE PORWANIE odpowiemy:CO TO ZATEM JEST? odpowie: RATUNEK.Wychodzimy z kostnicy i znajdujemy się dachu szpitala i tam o ile Lee w poprzednim odcinku pokazał ugruzienie Będą Omid i Christa i będzie możliwość wspomnienia o Clementine. Po ataku trupów na dom który znaleźliśmy w poprzednim odcinku przebijamy się na strych: Jeżeli Lee odciął rękę:Ktoś mówi przez krótkofalówkę i tym kimś okazuje się nasza Clem,Lee próbuje się odezwać lecz ona urywa rozmowę. Jeżeli Lee nie odciął ręki:Lee pada na podłogę,a przez krótkofalówkę słyszymy głos Clementine,Lee próbuje coś odpowiedzieć w tym celu czołga się do przodu ale niestety głos Clem sięurywa. Dostajemy się do Marsh House gdzie znajduje się kryjówka obcego,podczas konwersacji z nim odzywa się przerażona Clem.Gdy obcy każe nam usiąść na fotelu i tak też robimy wychodzi Clem i uderza go lampą,butelką,tasakiem lub pięścią w zależności co wybierze Lee (uderzenie pięścią jest możliwe gdy Lee na nic nie spojrzy).Rodzi się walka w której obcego może zabić Lee lub Clem strzelając mu w głowę.Razem nacierają się bebechami szwędaczy i uciekają. Lee upada i Clementine zaciąga go do sklepu jubilerskiego,zabija znajdującego się tam szwędacza wraz z pomocą Lee,ten żegna się z nią i stwierdza że ma już mało czasu Clem może go zostawić by się przemienił lub go zastrzelić by zatrzymać go przed przemienieniem. Wybory które Clementine zapamięta. Epizod 1:Nowy dzień:Kogo uratowaliśmy Douga czy Carley. Epizod 2:Spragnieni Pomocy:Czy zabiliśmy Braci St. Johnson Epizod 3:Przed Nami Długa Droga:Czy zabraliśmy Lilly ze sobą Epizod 4:Czy zabraliśmy ją do Crowford Epizod 5:Czy odcieliśmy rękę.To co Lee powiedział jej. ''' Sezon 2 All that remains(Wszystko co pozostało) Clementine pojawia się tuż na samym początku,wraz z omidem i Christą udają się na opuszczoną stację benzynową by skorzystać z łazienki.Clementine udaje się więc do jednej i sprawdza wszystkie kabiny by upewnić się czy miejsce jest rzeczywiście bezpieczne by w nim przebywać.Po wyciągnięciu butelki z wodą do łazienki wchodzi nieznajoma dziewczyna która zabiera nam broń,po chwili sytuacja zmusza nas do rozmowy z nią,niestety do łazienki wchodzi Omid który zostaje zastrzelony przez nieznajomą która również dostaje kulą przez Christe na oczach Clem. Mija 12 miesięcy Clem i Christa (o dziwo bez dziecka) siedzą przy ognisku i Christa próbuje je rozpalić,po krótkiej rozmowie udaje się do lasu w poszukiwanie suchego drewna na ognisko.Clem próbuje rozpalić ognisko do tego może znaleść ''kłodę drewna,zdjęcie Lee,Rysunek (przedstawiający Kennego,Katjie oraz Ducka).''Niezależnie od decyzji słyszy ona krzyk udaje się więc w głąb lasu i widzi nieznajomych przy Chriście może: '''Pomóc Chriście:Clem rzuca kamieniem w jednego z nieznajomych a Chriście udaje się uciec,po chwili słyszymy strzał a jej losy są nieznane a nas goni rzucona przez nas osoba. Przeczekanie:Clem czeka próbując nie zwracać na siebie uwagi Christa każe nam uciekać po czym goni nas jeden z porywaczy,słyszymy strzał lecz los koleżanki jest nieznany. Udaje nam się uciec i budzimy się ku brzegu wyspy,udajemy się w głąb lasu a tam spotykamy psa.Jeżeli sprawdzimy jego obrożę zobaczymy iż ma na imię Sam.Pies ucieka i Clementine idzie za nim,trafia do małego splądrowanego obozu w którym szuka pożywienia.Po znalezieniu owego pożywienia o dziwo atakuje nas Sam,po walce Clem staje przed trudnym wyborem może ona: Zabić psa:Zabija psa ze smutkiem Nie zabija psa:Nie zabija psa i odchodzi Udaje się dalej,rana spowodowana ugryzieniem psa przynosi coraz większy ból,pada ale idzie dalej i zostaje uratowana na szczęście przez Luka i Peta.Luke znajduje na jej ręce ugryzienie a ta tłumaczy im że jest to ugryzienie psa.Pełni wątpliwości zanoszą Clem do swojego domu by pokazać ugryzienie lekarzowi Carlosowi.Luke tłumaczy że to może nie spodobać się Nickowi. Clem budzi się i pierwsze co widzi to nieznajomi jej ludzie:Carlos,Nick,Rebeca,Alvin,Luke,Pete a po chwili na chwile wychodzi Sarrah jednak jej tata każe jej wracać do środka domu,Stwierdza że ugryzienie Clem może oznaczać cokolwiek i jest jedno rozwiązanie by być pewnym poczekać to też zabierają ją i zamykają w szopie. Szuka zapasów i udaje się do domu.Może podejść i pogadać z Alvinem,kolejny (opcjonalny wybór) Przekonać Alvina:Da nam karton soku oraz bandarze po czym odejdzie. Nie przekonać Alvina:Odejdzie a ona będzie musiała szykać bandarza gdzieś indziej. Udajemy się dalej trafiamy do pokoju w którym Clem nie znajdzie nic interesującego co pomogło by jej w zszyciu jej ręcki za to znajdujemy zegarek może ona(opcjonalne) Zabrać zegarek:Zabiera i chowa zegarek Nie brać zegarka:nie bierze zegarka Rozmawiamy z Nickiem i z L'uckiem i stajemy przed kolejnym wyborem który wbrew pozorom może mieć jakieś niewielkie a'le jednak jakieś konsekwencje przyjąć przeprosiny nicka lub też nie niezależnie od podjętej decyzji wchodzi Pete i proponuje byśmy poszli z nim i z Nickiem nad rzekę by złowić ryby na jutro. U'dajemy się więc z Petem i Nickiem nad rzekę i rodzi się między nimi kłutnia . Jeżeli przyjeliśmy przeprosiny Nicka wspomni o tym mówiąc przeprosiłem ja i przyjeła lub przeprosiłem ją ale nie przyjeła idą dalej ale zamiast połowić ryb szukają czy ktoś ocalał po chwili słyszymy krzyk Peta Clem patrzy na jego noge i widzi że został w nią ugryziony musimy wybrać Uratować Nicka czy Peta A House Divided(Podzielony dom) '''Jeżeli Clementine pomogła Petowi:'Razem z ugryzionym Petem udaje im się schronić w samochodzie,ten usiada a Clem musi znaleść coś co pomoże im się wydostać z niesprzyjającej im sytuacji.Jeżeli Clem spojrzy do plecaka i weźmie wodę,Pete zapyta czy zostało coś,Jeśli daliśmy człowiekowi nad rzeką wodę opcja dania jej petowi będzie niemożliwa.Znajduje ona papierosy a Pete chce przeprowadzić amputacje nogi jednak nie robi tego gdyż wie że jest to bezsensowne.Jeżeli Lee w epizodzie 5 nie mamy czasu odciął rękę Clem może powiedzieć że jej znajomy tego próbował lecz to nie działa.Mija dzień w nocy Clem z Petem próbują uciec jednak tylko jej się to udaje. 'Jeżeli Clementine pomogła Nickowi:'Razem z załamanym z powodu utraty wujka Nickiem udaje jej się uciec przed zombie i schować się do małego domku pełniącego funkcję spichlerza.Po odparciu szwędaczy ten siada w bez mowie a próby rozmowy z nim spełzają na niczym więcej niż ciszy.Clementine musi przeszukać spichlerz by znaleść coś co pomoże im się wydostać znajduje whisky które nick z ochotą pije W nocy on traci ochotę na ucieczkę gdyż nie widzi w tym sensu gdyż i tak sądzi że zginą Clem może go przekonać by się z nią udał lub też nie.W obydwu przypadkach tylko jej udaje się uciec a Nick będzie w spichlerzu czekał na ratunek. Niezależnie od wyboru Clem udaje się do domu grupy jednak znajduje się tam aby Rebbeca i Carlos i tłumaczą jej że Luke i Alvin poszli szukać ją i Nicka oraz Peta po czym sami idą na ratunek zostawiając nas z Sarą.Udajemy się do niej i jeżeli w odcinku 1(wszystko co pozostało0 '''Zaprzyjaźniliśmy się z nią:Sarrah pokarze nam pistolet po czym poprosi nas byśmy nauczyli ją jak z niego korzystać.Scena ta przypomina scene z Sezonu 1 odcinka 3 gdy to Lee uczy Clem jak strzelać. Nie zaprzyjaźniliśmy się z nią:Nie pokaże nam broni. Razem z nią Clem dostrzega przez okno cień człowieka i razem udają się by to sprawdzić.Nieznajomy wchodzi do domu ale przed tem Sarrah chowa się przed nim.Przeprowadzone dialogi Clementine nie mają większego znaczenia gdyż i tak wyjdzie.Razem z Sarrą czekają na pozostałych.Przychodzi grupa,jeżeli pomogliśmy Petowi zobaczymy z nimi Nicka. Jeżeli uratowaliśmy Nicka Wraz z innymi musimy udać się do spichlerza by go przyprowadzić wraz z Lukiem Clem wchodzi do środka a tam widzą pijanego Nicka,zabierają go i razem idą dalej. Kilka dni później,Wszyscy będąc zmęczeni docierają w okolice mostu i tam odpoczywają Luke chce by Clementine udała się wraz z nim by sprawdzić czy most jest bezpieczny.Idąc rozmawiają Luke zadaje pytanie:Co jest najważniejszą rzeczą na świecie?,dla kogo człowiek mogłby iść setki kilometrów by zdobyć?.Odpowiedzią prawidłową jest rodzina ale Jeżeli Clem pomyli się dwa razy ten sam jej to powie. Wraz z Lukiem docierają na most i atakuje ich tam dwóch zombie.Udaje im się przeżyć,po chwili dostrzegają obcą osobę która oferuje im jedzenie,rozmowa nie trwa długo gdyż nieznajomy zostaje zastrzelony przez Nicka tuż obok Clem. Udają się do małego domku i tam Clem wysłana przez Alvina szuka zaopatrzenia,po jego znalezieniu ten wchodzi i nawiązuje rozmowę o Nicku i spyta się czy znaliśmy kogoś jak on możemy wspomnieć lilly na wiele sposobów.Jeżeli w 1 sezonie uratowaliśmy Douga lub Carley jedna z tych osób zostanie wspomniana i alvin spyta co się stało z tą kobietą jeżeli ją zabraliśmy clem powie że Lee jej wybaczył ale potem odjechała.Wraz z alwinem zauważywszy grupę zombie nadchodzących z mostu informują wszystkich i uciekają. Docierają do domu w górach po krótkiej rozmowie z Luckiem Clem wspina się na górę i dostrzega światło w tym samym momencie Luke odchodzi i schodzimy na dół zauważamy Kennego-Starego przyjaciela Clementine z pierwszego sezonu gry,po bardzo empatycznym przywitaniu wszyscy udają się do domu. Nadchodzi czas kolacji Clem podchodzi do stołów i musi wybrać z kim chce usiąść Z Luckiem Z Kennym Rozmowa w obu przypadkach dla Clementine będzie taka sama.Po kłutni przy kolacji między Luckiem a Kennym udaje się z Walterem na rozmowę. PO odkryciu bardzo bolesnej prawdy o Matthew Clementine udaje się na rozmowę z Walterem od niej zależy co w późniejszym etapie odcinka stanie się z Nickiem Nick to dobry człowiek:Walter przebaczy Nickowi. Nick Jest taki jak inni:Nie przebaczy Nickowi ...:Walter przebaczy lub nie w zależności od powiedzenia prawdy lub jej zatajenia Zombie atakują Clem i reszta udają się by odeprzeć ich atak w trakcie walki zauważamy siłującego się z zombie Nicka jeżeli [pwiedzieliśmy iż nick to dobry czlowiek Walter mu pomoże,jeżeli natomiast powiedzieliśmy że jest jak inni walter mu nie pomoże a ten zginie pogryziony przez zombie. Clem wbiega do domu i zauważa wraz z Alvinem,Rebeccą i Sarą że William Bill Carver zabija zombie i pojmuje resztę sara wybiega do taty,a reszta udaje się na górę by się ukryć.Clem staje przed bardzo ważnym wyborem udać się na pomoc do Kennego lub poddać się by pomóc Carlosowi (ten przeżyje w obu przypadkach). Pomoc Carlosowi:Clem decyduje się zakończyć męki Carlosa i udaje się by mu pomóc. Schodzi na dół i klęka z resztą przy schodach.Carlos którego puścił Carver dochodzi do nas i pyta czy sięgniemy jego rąk jednak próby kończą się niczym.Po chwili Kenny zabija jednego ze pomocników Carvera ten się wścieka bierze Waltera i go zabija strzałem w tył głowy prosto na oczach Clementine.Carver nie odpuszcza i bierze następną osobę:Alvina i od Clem zależą jego dalsze losy jeżeli podbiegnie by mu pomóc lub krzyknie by Kenny przestał Alvin przeżyje jeżeli zachowa milczenie lub poprosi Carvera by przestał Alvin Zginie na jej oczach.Kenny się poddaje i wszyscy pojmani przez Carvera odjeżdżają. Poszukać Kennego:Clem wbrew Alvinowi udaje się szykać Kennego wychodzi więc przez okno i zmierza obok ścian budynku dostrzega Kennego i się do niego udaje po rozmowie niezależnie co Clem powie Kenny strzeli i zabije jednego z członków grupy Carvera który łapie Waltera i zabija go strzałem w tył głowy na ich oczach,oboje są przerażeni.Następny jest alvin.Od Clementine zależą jego dalsze losy Kenny pyta się co sądzimy jeżeli zabierzemy mu broń lub powiemy że następna może być Sarita Alvin przeżyje jeżeli każemy mu strzelać lub milczymy ten strzeli i poprawdzie trafi Carvera jednak ten wstanie i strzeli alvinowi prosto w głowę Carver bierze Sarite i Kenny wraz z Clem poddaje się. In harm's way(na trudnej drodze) Clementine występuje tuż na samym początku odcinka czekając na Sarę która załatwia potrzebę fizjologiczną po jej załatwieniu udają się pod ciężarówkę i Carver mówi nam że nieładnie jest podsłuchiwać rozmów innych.Jeżeli go obrazi dostanie z liścia jeżeli w odcinku 1 dodatkowo zaprzyjaźniliśmy się z Sarą ta będzie próbowała nam pomóc jednak nie przyniesie to zamierzonych większych lub jakichkolwiek skutków. Clementine wchodzi do ciężarówki i wraz Kennym,Saritą,Rebeccą,Carlosem,Sarą oraz Nickiem(jeśli ocalony w odcinku 2) i Alvinem(Jeśli ocalony w odcinku 2) jadą do obozu Carvera.Clem początkowo zachowuje milczenie potem jest światkiem kłutni między Kennym a innymi,Carlos próbuje uspokoić Kennego i powstrzymać od podjęcia zbyt wczesnej decyzji Clem może opowiedzieć się po stronie Kennego lub innych lecz sensu większego to nie ma gdyż dojechali wszyscy już do obozu Carvera. Clem i reszta wysiadają i udają się prosto ta idzie obok Sary.Jeżeli Clem obrazi Sarę mówiąc by dorosła i jeżeli dała się uderzyć Carverowi Sara nazwie ją małym dzieckiem i wspomni że Clem dała się uderzyć Carverowi.Dochodzą do reszty i wchodzą na mały plac gdzie witają się z Reggim,Clem zauważa że Rebecca,Alvin(Jeśli przeżył) i Nick(jeśli przeżył) znają go gdyż wcześniej im pomagał potem udaje się na rozmowę z Sarą w trakcie której może dowiedzieć się np.czemu nie ma ręki itp.Potem Clem wraz z innymi słyszy Mike'a a potem zauważa Jane.Po ogólnej rozmowie Kenny prosi Clem by znalazła coś co pomoże im uciec z tego obozu.Ten rozdział odcinka Clementine może zakończyć na trzy sposoby:Rozmowę z Rebeccą,Przeszukanie terenu i rozmowę z Kennym lub poprzez probe otwarcia bramy wyjściowej.Nie zależnie od decyzji Clem i reszta zauważają iż po chwili wchodzi Carlos i Troy który każe im kłaść się spać. ' ' Kategoria:Postacie The Walking Dead Kategoria:Postacie Gry